


Move With Me

by Anonymous_Ostrich



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Ostrich/pseuds/Anonymous_Ostrich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa discovers that Rei has never danced in his life. Obviously, he has to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move With Me

"Nagisa-kun, sorry to keep you waiting!" His lunch in hand, Rei shut the door to the roof behind him. "Sera-sempai stopped me in the hall and we talked for a couple of minutes."

Nagisa sat with his back to the door in their usual spot, and though he remained very still when he was addressed Rei assumed he was merely preoccupied with something else. "Eh? Haruka-sempai and Makoto-sempai aren't here? Are they eating lunch with us today?" Rei asked, looking around. In fact, there was no one on the roof aside from the two of them. It wasn't exactly the _nicest_ day, but it was unusual for the roof to be so deserted during break period.

Rei glanced down at the back of Nagisa's fluffy blonde head, perking a brow. He hadn't so much as turned since Rei began talking and it was beginning to get a trifle rude. (Not to mention out-of-character.)

"Nagisa-kun?" Still nothing but a slight head-bob. Frowning, Rei marched deliberately into Nagisa's line of sight. " _Nagisa-kun_!"

"Ahh!" Nagisa smiled brightly and plucked an ear-bud out of his ear. "Sorry Rei-chan! I didn't hear you!"

"Obviously!" Rei said admonishingly. He sighed a moment later, and a smile emerged. "Listening to music? I don't usually see you bring your MP3 player to school."

Nagisa giggled, ruffling a hand through his hair. "I usually don't bring it to school, but there's a new band I've been listening to recently. They're really good!"

"Oh?" Sitting down across from Nagisa, Rei set his lunch aside, giving Nagisa his attention. "You like them so much you wanted to listen to them at school, too?"

"I guess so," Nagisa admitted with a laugh. He leaned forward, his eyes gleaming with a sudden intrigue. "Rei-chan, what kind of music do you like? I just realized I've never caught you listening to music!"

"Me?" Rei leaned back, placing his hands on the cool cement. "Nothing really comes to mind. I don't listen to music very often."

"Even when you're studying?" Nagisa asked, eyes wide in apparent shock.

" _Especially_ when I'm studying! Music would be terribly distracting. I prefer silence."

Nagisa giggled. "That's very Rei-chan."

"When I'm relaxing, I enjoy listening to classical music," Rei put in, determined to prove that he _did_ indeed enjoy music in some fashion. "Handel, Chopin, Bach… Those are some of my favorites."

Nagisa let out a low hum of incredulousness. "Rei-chan, isn't there any music you like from _this_ century?"

"It isn't as if I haven't heard other sorts of music! I just don't tend to actively seek them out to listen to-"

"Listen to this song with me!" Nagisa suddenly chimed, crawling over to Rei and plopping down snugly at his side. As he fiddled with his MP3 player, Rei glanced down at him with a quizzical expression and a slight flush to his cheeks.

"How can we both listen to the same song if-" he received his answer as Nagisa raised an ear-bud to Rei's ear and gently pushed it in, putting the other ear-bud in his own ear. Nagisa selected the song and as it began, Nagisa wiggled closer to Rei, his chin practically perched on the taller's shoulder. Rei listened, though he was far more distracted by the proximity of their faces and the fact that they were doing something as silly as sharing earphones.

Still, the song wasn't unpleasant. The rhythm was pleasing and the singer's voice was surprisingly soothing despite it leaning toward the rock genre. Overall, he couldn't complain.

"Well? What do you think, Rei-chan?"

Rei adjusted his glasses. "Not bad. The musical arrangement is complementary to the singing style, and the singer has a pleasant voice that isn't hard on the ears."

"Ooh! A positive critique from Rei-chan!" Nagisa exclaimed, eyes twinkling. "I agree, I agree! I get all excited listening to it. This kind of music really makes me want to dance."

"Dance?" Rei asked curiously.

"Yeah, dance," Nagisa pulled up his legs, hugging his knees. "Don't you ever feel like dancing when you're listening to music?"

"The sort of music I listen to isn't exactly 'dance-appropriate'," Rei pointed out uneasily. "It's more calming than anything else."

"Rei-chan!" Nagisa quickly moved in front of Rei, gripping Rei's hands as if he'd just come to some kind of shocking realization. "Don't tell me… _You've never danced before_?"

"What is this, all of a sudden?" Rei demanded, ears burning in embarrassment.

Nagisa gasped dramatically, clutching Rei's hands tightly in his own. "So it's _true_!"

"I don't really think it's such a big deal..." Rei retorted grumpily.

"It's a _huge_ deal!" There was a familiar twinkle in Nagisa's eye, the sort of gleam that Rei usually saw when Nagisa had made up his mind about something or another; as Rei predicted, the next words out of Nagisa's mouth were accompanied by a charming smile and those damn, sparkling magenta eyes. "Rei-chan, let's dance!"

Rei stared at Nagisa as though he could no longer understand Japanese. "...Huh?"

"Dance! Let's dance, you and me!" Nagisa took advantage of Rei's stunned silence and pulled him to his feet; numbly, Rei followed his lead, careful to not have the ear-bud yanked from his head.

"Na- nagisa-kun, wait, hold on!" Rei pulled his hands out of Nagisa's, his face burning. He carefully readjusted his glasses, letting out a sigh. "We're out in broad daylight, on the school roof no less…"

"We're the only ones up here, though!" Nagisa tilted his head at Rei, peering up at his face. "Rei-chan, are you scared to dance?" He cracked a smile. "Is that it? Are you scared?"

"It's not that!" Rei replied hotly. "It… Well, it's just…" He glanced away, brows knitted, staring at the sky beyond the roof as if trying to summon storms. "...it's embarrassing."

Nagisa hummed in understanding. "Even if it's with me?" he asked, his smile much more genuine. When Rei looked back at him, lips slightly parted as if he wasn't sure how to answer, Nagisa beamed and took Rei's hands back in his, pulling them gently to rest on his hips. Rei allowed it, face tinted pink. "I really want to dance with you, Rei-chan." Nagisa said, and Rei knew deep down that there was really nothing he could deny Nagisa when he worded things just-so.

"Al- alright," Rei said, and Nagisa answered with an excitable YAY! and a quick change of song on his MP3 player. He chose a slower ballad, less romantic than languid in composition, and slid his hands over Rei's shoulders.

"There's really nothing to it," Nagisa said as the music began playing. They kept their proximity close so that they could both listen to the music without pulling out their earphones; Rei's hands stayed obediently cemented to Nagisa's hips, worrying too much about the amount of pressure needed to keep hold of him properly. "Just listen to the music and move with it. Like this," Nagisa gently began rocking them back and forth, moving his feet slowly to the beat. There was a fluidity to his movements that Rei immediately took note of; it looked so natural, almost hypnotizing.

Was it something like swimming? No theories, no calculations? If so, Rei worried he would flounder at this as well, but… Well, how hard could it really be?

"Ow!"

Just as he'd started to move, Rei had immediately stepped on Nagisa's foot. He released his hold on Nagisa, mortified. "Nagisa-kun, I'm _so_ sorry! Are you alright?"

Nagisa laughed, shaking his foot. "Rei-chan, I'm fine! Sorry I was so loud. Let's try again."

"I don't think-"

"Rei-chan, _it's fine_. We have to develop a rhythm, that's all!" Determinedly, Nagisa guided Rei's hands back to his slim waist. "You can't give up so fast!"

Rei gently pushed the ear-bud back in, feeling nervous. "I don't want to hurt you, so…"

"Geez, Rei-chan, it isn't like stepping on my foot is going to do any damage! I'm sturdier than that! Now come on, listen to the music and move to it." Once again leading the dance, Nagisa began to move, and Rei followed, glancing down worriedly at the placement of their feet. Nagisa clicked his tongue loudly, and Rei looked up at him in surprise. "Don't look down, you have to look up at your partner!" Nagisa giggled.

"But if I don't…"

Nagisa curled his fingers around the back of Rei's neck and leaned up, kissing Rei's mouth sweetly. Rei's heart did exactly three back-flips in his chest, and by the time their lips parted, he realized they were dancing together as naturally as if they were the same person. The music sounded as if it were coming from everywhere; Rei never remembered ever feeling so completely encompassed by music before, or so engrossed in such a seemingly frivolous activity. Nagisa held Rei's gaze effortlessly as they moved to the beat, smiling up at him boyishly.

"See? It isn't that hard, if you find the right partner."

Rei was having a hard time focusing on anything other than Nagisa's criminally soft, inviting mouth, but he realized with a suddenness that the less he thought about moving his body to the beat, the easier it became. An activity that can be achieved by _not_ thinking? Preposterous.

"You're doing really great, Rei-chan!" Nagisa chirped in amazement, shuffling a little closer. "Just like swimming, you picked it up really fast!"

"A little faster than swimming, maybe," Rei pointed out with a smile, sliding his hands to Nagisa's lower back to better accommodate their proximity.

"Oooh? Would you have picked up swimming faster if I had just kissed you?"

" _Wh- N-_ That's not it at all!" Rei sputtered indignantly while Nagisa laughed.

As the song ended, Nagisa was already choosing the next song they could dance to.

**Author's Note:**

> spoiler alert: the band Nagisa was listening to was OLDCODEX
> 
> ~~no wonder you thought the singer had a beautiful voice Rei you big homo~~


End file.
